the_magical_fivefandomcom-20200213-history
The Boss of Skylands Part 3 (Transcript)
This is a transcript for Episode 10 of Season 1 of The Magical Five, The Boss of Skylands (part 3). Spry: HEY, you big meanie! Give us our friends back! Spry arrives at Kaos' castle while FairyTailLover01 is pacing back and forth. Kaos: Oh lookie here, the baby dragon and the girl! What are you going to do, burn off my non-existent hair? Spry looks at FairyTailLover01. Lover: We're gonna get our friends back! Kaos: Good luck with that! I have come up with the best scheme! Wanna ask me what? FairyTailLover01 sighs. Lover: What is your "master plan", Kaos? Kaos: I have evilized your friends! Now, you'll be forced to fight them! HA! Lover: Wait...what?! Kaos sends out Evilized Sulley, Mike and Randy. Kaos: Found these monsters in Metroville, two escaping from robots and another escaping from the Incredibles. Lover: I-I can't hurt them...! Kaos: Give up already? FairyTailLover01 struggles to grab her bow. Lover: ...I never give up. ???: Lover! FairyTailLover01 looks around. Eon: It is I, Eon! Kaos cannot see me! Lover: Master Eon! What do I do? Eon: Spare them; do things to make them remember you with stuff they like! Lover: I...don't know what to say! Spry: Let me handle this! Lover: Okay? Spry shows Sulley and Mike a picture of Archie the Scare Pig and then Sulley and Mike remember the memories, turning good. Lover: ...? Spry: That's how you do it! Sulley: I know how to deal with Randy. Sulley throws Randy off the island. Randy: SULLIVAN! Mike: Eh. He'll come back. He always does. Lover: Okay... Kaos: IMPOSSIBLE! No matter! I have more! Kaos sends out Evilized Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and Spyro. Lover: Oh! I know what Mark likes! FairyTailLover01 pulls out a random warfstache and sticks under Markiplier's nose, who considers it and remembers, so he turns good. Mark: Phew! Thanks Lover! Lover: I gotcha! FairyTailLover01 goes over to Jacksepticeye and pulls out a picture of Septic Sam, so Jacksepticeye tries his best to ignore his fans' creation, but succumbs to it and turns good. Jack: Phew! Thanks Lover! Lover: No problem! I don't know what to do for Spyro though. Spry: I got this! Spry shows Spyro his figure, making him become good. Kaos: This. Isn't. HAPPENING! Whatever! FINE! I'M COOL! I'm a BOSS! This batch, I've evilized to the maximum! No way you can defeat them! Kaos sends out Evilized Make3.0Shine, Cute Eyes and Pop Tart. Lover: No...not you guys too... Evilized Shine: Oh yes... Mark: Lover...you know them better than any of us do... Evilized Make3.0Shine shoots FairyTailLover01, but she dodges and runs over to Evilized Cute Eyes to hand him ice cream. He is trying to remember, but slaps the ice cream out of her hand and shoots narwhals at her, so she tries to dodge, but gets hit by a couple of them. Lover: Agh! Kaos: It's the end! FairyTailLover01 shoots her bow at them once before running back and thinking. Lover: Lightbulb... Kaos: What are you doing now? FairyTailLover01 goes over to them all. Lover: You want me? COME AND GET ME! Evilized Make3.0Shine, Cute Eyes and Pop Tart all lunge at FairyTailLover01, who lets them tackle her...and then hugs them. Everyone looks a bit better and Evilized Cute Eyes looks like he needs one more thing to become good so Markiplier tries handing him the ice cream again, but Evilized Cute Eyes resists, so she tries to think. Lover: What else could it be...? Kaos: Face it, kid. Friendship is just a bunch of baloney! You're better off without these twerps. You can be a hero by yourself...I can keep these guys... Lover: No...being a hero doesn't matter to me...if it means I don't have my friends by my side. Cause without them...I wouldn't be standing here today. Evilized Cute Eyes turns good. Cute Eyes: You really mean that? Lover: Of course I do...you guys...are my family. Evilized Make3.0Shine and Pop Tart are close to cracking. Evilized Shine: N-no! I-I don't care! Evilized Pop Tart: You-you will su-suffer the wrath of L-Lord Ka-Kaos! FairyTailLover01 looks at the two of them and smiles a slight bit kindly. Evilized Shine: No! C-cut it out! Evilized Make3.0Shine tries to shoot FairyTailLover01, but fails. Evilized Pop Tart: This...can't be happening! FairyTailLover01 and Cute Eyes share a little hug before she walks back over to Evilized Pop Tart and Make3.0Shine. He seems to be shedding a tear, but wipes it away. Lover: Whatever you guys do next...that's your choice. And I'll accept whatever you guys do. Evilized Make3.0Shine and Pop Tart slowly turn good and collapse on the floor, and then FairyTailLover01 hugs them while Cute Eyes heals them. Shine: Lover...thank you. Lover: Of course. FairyTailLover01 smiles again. Kaos: N-NOOO! This is not the end! Kaos starts trying to shoot everyone. Shine: DODGE! Everyone dodges and then runs. Cute Eyes: Did we do it? Kaos: DRAT! How are you so good at this?! Shine: We're a team, Kaos. Lover: And teams never give up on each other. ???: That's enough, Kaos! Kaos: Oh no, not him! Shine: What is going on? Markiplier freezes up a bit. Dark: You are all pathetic. Lover: Oh gosh... Shine: I-is that...who is that? Mark: Dark...is that you? Dark: Yes...of course. I've been looking for you. FairyTailLover01 backs away a bit. Dark: For now though, I shall deal with Kaos... Darkiplier traps Kaos in a Traptanium Trap and throws it away. Dark: As for you... Jacksepticeye, Sulley and Mike disappear. Dark: They weren't real. They were just illusions. Shine: W-why? What do you want from my friends? Dark: All will be revealed...soon enough. Darkiplier disappears and then Make3.0Shine looks at FairyTailLover01 and Markiplier. Shine: What now, Lover? Lover: I...I don't know. Category:Transcripts